


Somewhere in Space

by SlytherinOwl



Series: Haven Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Hermione had worked on the veil, but what happened was not what she expected.Kylo Ren was not all that happy about the strange woman appearing on his ship.She is his prisoner and he doesn't quite know what to do with her.Hermione's Haven Bingo Square G1 - "Lightsaber"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Haven Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, May the Fourth be With You 2020





	Somewhere in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square G1 - Lightsaber

When Hermione Granger had started studying the veil in the death chamber, she wasn’t sure what she had expected. Looking at the man in front of her, clad in all black and looking like he came straight from some science fiction fever dream, she just knew that this was definitely _not_ what she had expected.

One moment she had stood in the Ministry of Magic, the next second she was on an aircraft of some sort.

The man was not pleased to meet her, as it turned out. He took something from his hip and a red light shot from the object and seemed to threaten her with it.

That had been her first meeting with the infamous Kylo Ren.

When he had asked her where she was from, the answer “London” had definitely not satisfied him.

But where was she?

He had not given her a straight answer either.

“Where you shouldn’t be,” seemed to be his favourite.

It took her a day in a cell of sorts to realise that she was not anywhere close to home.

She realised because she could not apparate, every time she visualised a place where she could go it did not work. No pulling behind her navel, no change of scenery.

Another indicator was that while she was screened for weapons, no one seemed to care about her wand. She was sure that the man, whose name she heard the guards say was Ren, was a wizard, but it seemed her radar had been off?

Hermione was sure that he had tried to use Legilimency on her before, luckily to no avail. Her Occlumency shields were strong, she had studied it intensively when Harry had been the one who was supposed to do that.

Day after day seemed to bleed into one for her. No one was talking to her, besides occasionally the ill-tempered Ren who reminded her of Snape, and she had to deal with the fact that she didn’t know whether she would ever see her friends again.

She had not gone through the veil, which sick magic had thrown her out of her own universe and onto the _spaceship_ of some maniac?

But unfortunately for her, she would never get the answer to her question.

What she did get to know though was that magic had not forsaken her. She could still use it, still apparate.

The first time she realised she could still use her magic was when Kylo Ren had entered the area where her cell was located, blood on his face and said face gashed open and promptly slid down the wall when he leaned against it.

Hermione took one look at his state and suddenly stood beside him.

For his credit, he was not startled by her, just looked at her with a mild curiosity.

“What are you doing?” His deep voice was barely a whisper.

“The right thing,” she replied and started fixing his wounds with her wand.

It was the first time anyone had shown him kindness without wanting something from him, without expecting something in return. And from someone he had as a prisoner on his ship, no less.

After this Kylo Ren finally introduced himself to Hermione Granger.

She was back in her cell after she fixed him up, knowing that it would raise questions if she suddenly started wandering around the ship. 

He started visiting her cell more regularly though, actually enjoying their conversations.

He was not the only one who enjoyed their talks, and through spending so much time with him she did not even notice that she was getting more sympathetic towards the so-called dark side, mainly because she did not pay attention besides the point that she was on the same side as Kylo Ren.

At some point she would realise who and what he was, and when she realised that, their talks would stop, he was convinced. He was too dark for a creature like her. 

Hermione on the other hand was almost certain that behind the brooding mask was a man that was not nearly as intimidating and dark as he liked to act. 


End file.
